fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Machias Cyborg
Machias Cyborgs (マキアス サイボーグ Makiasu Saibōgu) are considered one of the rarest races located here in Earth Land, as they are a half-'human' and half-'machias' hybrids, embodying the abilities of both races into a single body. Unlike ordinary Machias, who are are organic metal humanoids without a shred of blood inside them, Machias Cyborgs achieve a perfect harmony between flesh and technology, still retaining their organs and some degree of bone. What truly distinguishes them is their ability to still reason and think like human beings, retaining their sense of will and creativity. Thanks to the fact that they retain several aspects of their original body, they are still able to use organic spells such as Blood Magic and many others that use the natural characteristics Nearly any race located in Earth Land is able to become a Machias Cyborg, constructing new body parts or pieces and grafting it on their body, fusing with them with the aid of magic. It's even possible to fuse one's entire body with Machias technology in order to become a full cyborg. Overview Creation Unlike other races, where they came into existence over the course of time, Machias Cyborgs are actually created by fusing organic being with technology Physiology Power Source Body Organs When a person (or animal) becomes a Machias Cyborg, not only does their outward appearance change, but some internal work is done as well in order to compensate for the sudden changes on the body. Sometimes, during the fusion process, artificial organs can be created if the patient is missing any or needs a little support to help them through the entire ordeal. Most notably, organs can sometimes be created later be transplanted and serve as a donor organ for those in need. Unlike normal organs, cyborg organs are special due to being magically being fused with Machias technology, working 100x's more efficiently that that of a human. Heart: 'When converting a person into a cyborg, their hearts are magically altered in order to support their new bodies, made from magic technology and other contraptions that have replaced most of the persons's inner organs. The heart allows for a much larger amount of magic and blood to flow throughout the body in greater volumes than ever before, theoretically, this heart can last for more than 100 lifetimes before the cyborg can even die. Due to the advancements the heart has, the chances of suffering from any heart complications (i.e. heart attacks, cardiac arrest, blood loss) can be completely avoided and are nearly non-existent, as it is nearly impossible to over-tax or exhaust the Machias heart through conventional means. '''Spine: '''To support the body, a stronger spine is created in order to give a stronger body and form to function. The enhanced spinal column holds and protects the spinal cord from any form of trauma and injury, due to which function as a bundle of nerves that sends signals to other parts of the cyborgs body. The spine's durability renders it extremely difficult to break, even when under extreme levels of high pressure, like those encountered when lifting unimaginably heavy objects or being crushed by large materials like rocks, buildings, or entire mountains. '''Other: '''In addition, other organs and body parts are enhanced and altered as well, depending on what needs to be improved upon: * Bones: They are coated with different forms of metals to increase their durability, and strength, rendering them nearly unbreakable depending on the metal used. * kidneys: Being reconstructed to function twice as effectively, they can filter out toxins, alcohol, and poison almost immediatly after entering the cyborgs body. Muscles Unlike ordinary [[Machias|'Machias]], where their entire body is made of metal, Carbon Nano Tube (CNT) Muscle Fibers A Weapons The unique feature of being a Machias Cyborg is the ability to draw out weapons from their bodies and be used as a conduit for their magic to be fired, amplified thousands of times depending on what type of weapon they create and what spell is cast. Types A Machias Cyborg can be divided into three categories, each being distinctly different from one another in terms of what degree their bodies have become cybernetic and mechanical. Generation 1 25% Generation 2 50% Generation 3 100% Machias vs Cyborg There are many factors that differentiate cyborg with an ordinary Machias robot, one of them being the simple fact that the cyborg was born as an organic, living creature and is still human, retaining their minds and souls. A cyborg cannot be affected by magic manipulation or alteration, most notably in the from of Metal Dragon Slayer Magic, Caster Magic (Steel-Make, Metal-Make), and Abilities Physical Strength: A Machias Cyborg's physical strength is unimaginably, being able to accomplish physical feats that normal humans and Machias are unable to achieve. This is primarily due to the CNT muscle fibers that make up their machine body being augmented by their magic powers to the point where they can produce powerful physical attacks without applying much effort, able to put an inhuman level of weight and pressure behind every kick and punch. Being part machine, a Machias Cyborg''' can actually increase the volume of force applied in his strength, do to the benefit of being half robotic. In addition, along with possessing a body made of metal, the muscle fibers that constitute them benefit the individual with being given an unlimited degree of applicable force to use without risking any form of tear or breakage on their body. The full extent of physical strengths are unknown, as not all Machias Cyborgs are equal. 'Speed: '''Without being limited by fatigue from tiring muscles, and with a limitless supply of stamina, a Machias Cyborg's speed cannot be defined, let alone limited within human levels of understanding. If in possession of the right equipment, upgrades, and weapons that compliment the Machias Cyborg, it is possible that they can move at unreachable speeds of movement, matching and even surpassing the speed of sound. '''Durability: ' '''Stamina: Processing Speed/Reaction Time: Agility/Maneuverability: Magical 'Overdrive Mode: ' Magic Weapon ''' inside his weapons for devastating effects.]] A Other Abilities Immunity to Manipulation: Trivia *Approved by Perchan Category:Races Category:Race